For Who You Are
by KittenGurl2019101
Summary: 18 Year old Sophie has just moved out and begun living as April's new roommate. Her life becomes more complicated and lively when she meets four mutant turtles and starts to grow close with one of them, and even more so when someone from her past threatens to destroy it. In cooperation with AmethystWolf1999, rated M for language, violence and sexual content in the future, ENJOY
1. Introductions

**Sophie's POV**

It was a warm summer day in New York City, and I could never really stand the heat. A month ago, I had met April O'Neil and accepted her offer of becoming her new roommate. Maybe a little too quickly since she gave me an odd look. _Anything to get away from **her**..._ I thought to myself. It took a little time to adjust, but I got used to her being out of the apartment due to her job. I managed to get a job as a chef in a bakery. I always had a talent for cooking, especially breakfast and dessert, so along with paying a small rent, I cooked the meals in the house.

Anyway, one day, I had come home early and, lets just say I didn't expect to see what I saw. Four, not one, but FOUR mutant turtles who walked on two feet and talked. I watched as all four of them looked at me with different expressions.

The blue one, Leonardo, his expression was the most difficult to read. I think he was as nervous as I was, but kept a calm mask on his face.  
The red one, Raphael, he raised a brow and didn't seem to trust me too much at first, but I don't blame him. He looked like he was expecting me to freak out or scream or anything that involved showing a negative reaction to them.  
The purple one, Donatello, was a little nervous, awkwardly introducing himself, which I honestly thought was cute. He seemed to be the shy type who was also a genius, which I could respect greatly. I was a little shy too, so I could understand.  
The last one in the orange, Michelangelo, or Mikey, was the strangest. He seemed excited to see that April had a 'cute roommate'. It was honestly a little weird to be called cute by a mutant turtle, but I shrugged it off.

After April explained their story to me, I nodded and decided to introduce myself. "My name is Sophie, Sophie Hillridge. I um, just turned 18 a month ago."

"Woow, it's awesome to meetcha!" Mikey said with a smile. "Glad you're not freaking out too hard, so we got a chance at being friends!"  
"Hmph, so how come you ain't freakin' out?" Raphael asked with his deep Brooklyn accent.

I shrugged a little and decided to give a vague answer. "When you've seen what I've seen...Well, lets just say you guys aren't the worst I've seen."

"Well uh..I-Its nice to meet you Sophie..." Donatello stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

April convinced me to go and meet their dad, who was a rat. His presence was a bit intimidating, but once he spoke, it calmed me down. After speaking with Splinter, I got to look around their lair, which oddly had a water slide. I chuckled to myself and reminded myself that they were teens themselves.

After looking around, I decided to hang out with Donnie. Out of all of the turtles, his presence was the least intimidating and I felt...Oddly relaxed around him. I was very impressed with his lab to say the least when I saw it.

"Whoa...This is...Actually really incredible Donnie...I mean, you guys are limited down here, so its amazing that you made this." I said with a sense of awe in my tone. I didn't even notice that I was touching his arm as I spoke.  
"O-Oh, well...T-Thanks Sophie..." Donnie stuttered a little, fixing his glasses before looking at my hand on his arm.

* * *

**Donnie's POV**

Her hand is so warm... I thought as I stared at her hand. Yet, when I took a closer look, I could see a little bone in her hand. Now that I thought about it, she looked pretty skinny for a girl her age. She seemed to finally notice that her hand was on my arm and she moved it as her face flushed a little.

"Sorry about that..." Sophie apologized timidly. I could barely speak when her blue green eyes stared up at me.

"Ah, um..I-It's no problem really." I reassured her as I sat in my chair and shifted a little. We sat in silence for a moment before she asked me about the monitors. Thankful for a change of subject, I happily explained all the things I invented from security systems to the upgrades on my bo staff. As I told her about the inventions and upgrades, I saw that she was listening intently. It was a nice feeling that someone else showed interest in my inventions.

By the time I was done, she was smiling from ear to ear, and I could swear I felt my heart stop a little. She had such a beautiful smile, and I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear her the first time she called my name.

"Huh? O-Oh, sorry Sophie." I apologized with a stutter, which she laughed softly at. She even had a pretty cute laugh.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I couldn't help but giggle at Donnie's stuttering. He was so shy and sweet, yet very humble and a genius. I cleared my throat and repeated what I said.

"Since you and your brothers welcomed me into your home, how about I make you guys something to eat?" I offered, and I swear, I could see his cheeks flush a tiny shade of pink. It was kind of cute that he could get flustered so easily.

"Ah u-um...You don't have to Sophie..B-But, if you want to..T-Then the kitchen is over there...T-Thank you..." Donnie stuttered a little after clearing his throat.

With a small smile, I gave him a small hug before leaving the lab and went to the kitchen. Now because of my mom not being there too often, I had to learn to cook from a young age. Now I can make a good number of things from simple mac n cheese to a shepherd's pie. I decided to make a special treat for them. I started with making a beautiful bowl of Italian Green Beans. Once that was done, I made them some of my favorite Pizza Burgers with a side of my homemade french fries. And last but not least, for dessert, White Chocolate Mousse. As for drinks, I went with a pink strawberry lemonade.

Needless to say, when I was done and everyone was sat at the table, they were all complimenting my cooking. It always makes me happy when I can provide good food to someone else. I guess meeting these guys wasn't so bad after all. I just hope I don't regret meeting them.


	2. Falling for you?

**(Sophie's POV)**

It's been a couple of weeks since I've met the turtles, and I have to admit, it's turned out a lot better than I expected. I feel like I can trust them, especially Donnie. He's just so easy to talk to, and he doesn't judge me, which I highly appreciate.  
However, I am keeping my feelings in check and keeping myself from opening up too much. Just because I trust them doesn't mean I'm telling them everything about me. I mean, honestly, I'm scared; not of telling them, but how they will react. Will they pity or coddle me, or will they still see me as the person I am..?  
Maybe I am being a bit harsh and cold, but after all the crazy stuff I went through as a kid, its just...Become second nature to me. Little did I know though, that this little mask of mine and the wall that I built would come crashing down.

I was in the lab with Donnie, just hanging out with him as he worked on one of his gadgets. I couldn't help but smile a little at how focused he was on the gadget. The last thing any of us expected was there to be some sort of power malfunction as all the lights shut off. I froze, standing there and shivering as the brothers came in and were pressuring Donnie to figure out what had happened.  
"Dude, what the shell happened?" Mikey asked. He was the first to notice me standing there. "Uhh...Dudette, you okay?" He asked as he waved his hand infront of my face. When he got no reaction, he got worried.  
"Donnie, ya might wanna check on Sophie when you're done." He said with a frown.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

When the power went out, the first thing that came to mind was a breaker tripping, so I immediately got up and went to the other side of the lab to check. _"Just like I thought, a breaker tripped" _I thought to myself as I got to work on fixing it.  
It was then I heard the concern in Mikey's tone. The power soon came back on and I rebooted all the systems, then I saw why Mikey was so worried.  
Sophie was just standing there, and I noticed how pale she got. It was as if she saw a ghost. I walked over and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Sophie, its okay now." I said to her softly. When I got no response from her, I knew she had gone into a catatonic state, and I gathered a guess that the dark was what scared her. No...Sometimes the sewers leading to the lair are dark and they never really bothered her that much before. It couldn't be the darkness alone.  
My brothers were just as concerned about Sophie as I continued to try and snap her out of her catatonic state. Finally, after maybe five minutes, she started to shake and hyperventilate. "Its okay Sophie, you're safe...Its just us." I told her in a gentle tone, but what I didnt expect was for her to throw herself at me. I looked down at her and saw that she was crying, then I gave my brothers a look, and they left the lab to give us some space.

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

Memories had come rushing back, unpleasant ones. Being in the dark, unable to see the monster who had tormented me for so long. I could see Donnie trying to snap me out of memory lane, but I just couldnt respond no matter how hard I tried.  
Finally, everything came rushing back, and I finally came back to the present. I didn't care anymore at this point, I sobbed and flung myself at Donnie, seeking some comfort and reassurance that everything would be okay, that I was safe.  
I barely registered it when he sat in his chair and held me in his lap, stroking my hair and occasionally whispering to me that everything was okay now. I only ever felt this kind of comfort with my dad, but he's been over seas for a couple of years now since he was in the military. I had missed this, being held like this.  
"I-I...I-I'm sorry...Its stupid, being s-scared of the dark..." I murmured softly, sniffling and looking down at the floor. I shivered a bit when I felt his hand on my face, wiping away the remaining tears.  
"Its not stupid at all, there's plenty of people out there who are afraid of the dark, not just you." Donnie reassured me as he smiled lightly. I could tell he was curious as to why I was afraid, but I was still unsure, afraid even. He seemed to pick up on this as what he said next absolutely shocked me.

"Its ok if you dont want to tell me. I just...Um...Hope you know that you can trust me and talk to me about anything. I-Im not sure how much I can help but, I-I will definitely do my best..." Donnie said with his small nerdy grin. That grin of his I found so cute. Maybe I can trust him...Maybe.  
"Well...L-Lots of...Bad things happened to me in the dark, when I was a little girl, l-let's leave it at that for now..." I stuttered. Thankfully he nodded and smiled again.  
"Fair enough. You dont have to give any details." Donnie told me, then he blushed and got up with me. "S-Sorry uhm...I-I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?"  
I couldn't help but laugh at his stuttering. It was just so...Adorable. I shook my head and gave him a kind smile. "Its okay. You didn't make me uncomfortable. Anyway...Uhm...It's getting late so..." "Oh right! I-I'll take you back to the apartment." Donnie said as he got his bo staff and escorted me back to the apartment.  
I was grateful that Donnie didn't mind carrying me to the balcony, I was feeling mentally exhausted from what had happened. Once we were inside the apartment, he set me down gently. "Well...Uhm...Give me a call if you need anything Sophie, I'll come running to help..." Donnie said with a small smile as he rubbed the back of his head.  
I couldn't help myself and leaned up, kissing his cheek gently. "Thanks...Goodnight Donnie." I said softly before hurrying to my room and closing the door behind me.  
_"OhmyGod...Why did I do that!?" _I mentally screamed at myself, but I couldnt help but feel my heart start to pound a little. Something about that action was just, exciting...Like how a teenaged girl faces her crush and kisses him for the first time in school. Okay, bad example, but Im sure you get my meaning. I ended up going to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

I stood there in shock and watched as Sophie kissed me on the cheek and rushed to her room. I couldn't believe what just happened, and as I left the apartment and went down the sewers to the lair, the action just replayed over and over in my head. I went to my room once I got back to the lair, deciding to get some rest. Even I needed sleep sometimes, and I took off the gear on my shell.  
As I laid on my bed, I lightly touched the cheek that Sophie had kissed, and a smile appeared on my face. I began to wonder if maybe that action wasn't just some random slip up, maybe..._Maybe she does like me. _I thought as I took my glasses off and put my retainer in a glass of water.


	3. A Steamy Encounter

**(Sophie's POV)**

Ever since that day of the power blackout in the lair, I haven't been able to sleep too well due to the paranoia and the memories of my past resurfaced. So Donnie had offered that I stay in the lair with him and his brothers for a while. He sounded very concerned when I admitted to him that this wasn't the first time I had trouble sleeping, so maybe he wanted to make sure I'd be alright. It was so sweet that he cared so much about me. Maybe it was a little strange to consider him such a good friend in just a few short weeks.  
Was it wrong to keep my dark secrets hidden from him? Maybe it was, but, I just knew...There was a strong chance that he and his brothers would think so little of me, think of me as used trash. It wouldn't be the first time that someone referred to me as that, but it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

Its been 3 nights since I have come to the lair, but I still had so much damn trouble sleeping. I didn't want to admit it at first, but three nights, I had had it with the headaches and paranoia. I was desperate, so I got up and snuck into Donnie's lab. Usually he was in there but he had went to his room earlier to rest I assume, or use the computers in there. After going through the medicine cabinets, I found a bottle that was labeled 'advil', so I took the bottle and took out two pills. They did look a bit different, but again, I was desperate for anything to knock me out. Hell, at this point, I'd settle for a horse tranquilizer.  
Anyway, I took the two pills and left the lab to go back to the couch. And for about an hour, my headache was gone. But then, something strange began to happen. I felt, oddly warm, especially in between my legs. Maybe it was some sort of side effect due to the lack of sleep.

I tried to ignore the feeling, but after ten minutes, it got too intense. I had to ask Donnie for help, even if it meant getting scolded for going into the medicine cabinet without asking him. I got up, but found I barely had the strength to walk as I slowly made my way to Donnie's room. Ignoring the fact that I was only in a light pink t-shirt and black and pink polka dot underwear, I got to the door of Donnie's room and knocked.  
"Its open." I heard him call out, and I slowly walked in, biting my lower lip as I closed the door behind me and gulped. "Donnie...Uhm...I-I don't know how to ask this...B-But...I-I took two pills for a headache and now...I-I feel really...R-Really weird..." I stuttered in a soft tone. I didn't realize then how it sounded to Donnie, as he put his hand to his face and looked at me with a wide eyed expression.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

_Did she...Oh no, she must have gone through the medicine cabinet and found the aphrodisiac pills...! _I thought as I watched her. Sure enough, her skin was flushed, and I could smell her arousal. _She must have mistaken them for pain killers.._  
I could see she barely had the strength to stand, and when she leaned forward, I quickly moved forward and caught her. Her breathing had become a little more shallow and her skin definitely felt a lot hotter. I couldn't help but blush and be thankful that I had sound proofed my room. I was also thankful she came to me for help. I don't know if it was jealousy or not, but right now it didn't matter. I couldn't just leave her like this, even if this would make things a little awkward between us.

"W-What you took...Was it a bottle labeled 'Advil' in purple letters?" I asked her as I sat her on my bed. My stomach flipped when she nodded, and I gulped when she asked me what it was that she took. "Uhm...Those were aphrodisiac pills that I-I created to...Assist me and my brothers during our mating seasons..." I explained to her as I fiddled with my glasses. I saw her eyes slowly widen in realization, and I couldn't blame her shocked reaction to what I told her.  
"W-What..." She stuttered, and before she could say much more, I could have sworn I heard her swallow a moan. It took a lot of my strength not to pin her down and take her right then and there. I looked at her and watched her as she shivered.  
"D-Donnie,...W-What do I do...H-How do I...Mm...Make this go away...?" She stuttered, and I gulped again. "W-Well...I uhm... You...ah.. You'll need to 'relieve' yourself in order for t-the effects of the drug to wear off..." Sophie was in silence for a moment.

"Relieve?..." Her eyes widened with embarrassment as she realized the implications. That look was not helping my self control. "You mean l-like masturbation!" She squealed turning red. "But I haven't- I don't. .." She broke eye contact, no longer able to look at me.

"The l-longer you leave it, the worse it's going to get. Not t-to mention the more likely my brothers will find out because your s-scent will become stronger."

"My scent?"

I felt myself blush and nodded. "I-I'm finding it.. difficult... to restrain myself right now Sophie..." My words pulled at her stomach. The thought of losing control of myself made her squirm slightly as heat flared between her legs. Unable to help herself, she let out a deep throaty moan. I swallowed as I watched her panting on my bed. I had to stop a moan of my own as another wave of her arousal hit me. "I-I'm sorry Sophie, B-But you're going n-need t-to have at least one o-orgasm before the drug starts to wear off..." I blushed again.

"I've n-never... t-touched... myself before..." She didn't look at me as she flushed bright red.

I sat there shocked. "You've never m-masturbated?" She shook her head still not looking at me. I slowly walked towards her, her scent driving me mad. "I-I'll uh...I-I can help you w-with...The arousal..." I offer, mouth feeling dry.

Her eyes finally flew to meet mine. "Wha...?"

Her words fell silent as she looked at me. I towered over her as she stared up. My eyes seemed to have darken as I took at her hot, panting body. She tried to form words but all she could manage as a small whine.

"Do you want my help?" I whisper, unsure but I'm sure my eyes betrayed my lust.

Leaning forward, I watch her shiver as my breath tickled her neck. She didn't answer me, just sat there staring at me with her lips slightly apart. No longer able to help myself, I pressed my mouth to hers, slipping my tongue inside. She moaned, closing her eyes and throwing her arms around my neck. I move us so that now I'm sat on the bed with her straddling my lap. My hands slip beneath her shirt and I feel her shudder against me. Gently I run my hands up her body. I realize that she's not wearing a bra, probably she's dressed for bed. She breaks the kiss to throw her head back, moaning softly as my calloused fingers lightly skim her erect nipples. I can't believe how soft her skin is. I pull her top up and she raises her arms to help me remove it, allowing me to glimpse at her smooth and pale skin.

I look at her face, she's blushing a bright shade of red and trying to hide her breasts with her arms. Was she self conscious? She shouldn't be. She's the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen. I tangle my hand in her long brown hair as I pull her in for another kiss, trying to reassure her. It seems to work because her body started to relax. I trail kisses along her neck and collar bone, nipping and suckling at the silk skin as I go. I dip my head and latch gently onto one of her erect buds. Her hands tightly grip at my shoulders, nails digging into my hard skin as she pants loudly.

She bucks and grinds against me instinctively, seeking friction as I suck on her over sensitive nipple. "D-Donnie please..." She begs, eyes clamped shut. Hearing her saying that in between moans, I couldn't help myself and let out a growl as her begging voice turns me on. I flip us, and now she's got her back to the bed with my knee between her legs. Making sure to give some love to her other petite breast, I gently kiss and nip at it before slowly making my way lower. I lick lightly at her inner thigh, my fingers tracing patterns on her other. She bucks again, her small moans are becoming more and more desperate, and who am I to deny her? I slowly pull off her polka dot panties, continuing to tease her. She whines when she feels my breath against her womanhood. I take a moment to breath in her overpowering scent.

"Damn you smell good..." I whispered to her, and she moans my name in response.

I press my tongue against her entrance and she arches into me eagerly. "P-please..." She begs. I smile slyly and suddenly plunge my tongue into her folds. "Yes!" She breaths, becoming louder and more vocal as I continue to taste her. Moving in and out of her, searching, testing, learning. I feel her starting to become tighter. Opening her folds wider I spot that small little bundle of nerves. She screams my name as I suck on her clit, continuing to eat at her until she's finished riding out her orgasm, until she's nothing more that an exhausted mess on my bed. I've decided that it's a look I like on her. I lean up and kiss her, which she returns, giving her a taste of herself.  
_I'm so glad that my room is sound proof_, I thought, unable to stop myself grinning as I watch her rest against me.


	4. A Steamy Encounter (Part 2)

**(Sophie's POV)**

_I can't believe it...Did he just...Did we really...? _My mind continued to race as my body seemed to calm down a little bit. My head rested against Donnie's shoulder as I caught my breath. I never felt anything so...erotic before. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't still feel his tongue stroking me. The thought alone is enough to stir me a little bit.  
I looked down and saw that I wasn't the only one who was feeling good, and when I smiled up at him, he blushed and looked away, fiddling with his glasses. "You know...It wouldn't be fair if you didn't feel the same things I did just a few minutes ago...Would it be okay for me to...Return the favor...?" I asked him softly.

"W-What?" Donnie sputtered and looked down at me. He seemed a little nervous, if not embarrassed. I giggled softly at his reaction, then I turned onto my side, pushing my small breasts against him and lowering my hand down to his shorts. I could have sworn I heard his breathing get heavier when I started to stroke and rub him down there, and I could feel his erection from his shorts.  
"Y-You're sure...?" He asked in between groans. I simply nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yeah...I'm sure...I feel bad that you...Well...G-Gave me relief for the pleasure I-I was feeling...So I..." I found myself stuttering a bit, but was quiet when I felt him kiss me on the lips. He was such a good kisser, so I couldn't help but kiss him back.

I lowered myself and took off his shorts, and was surprised when I saw his erection. It was a lot bigger than I had expected, but, it was...Oddly beautiful. I carefully traced it with my fingers, and I heard a strange sound come from Donnie. It sounded like a purr of some sorts, so I assumed that he liked it when I touched his member.  
I couldn't explain it, but I felt so drawn to it, and aroused when I heard his groans and churs. Without a second thought, I leaned over, gently giving the tip of his member a kiss. He groaned again, and I took that as the green light to continue what I was doing.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

Her lips felt so soft, and when she wrapped her lips around the head of my erection, I let out a loud groan and chur. To feel someone I cared for a lot doing this for me, I had to admit, I felt pretty happy. I mean, I was starting to develop a crush on Sophie. She was so pure and kind hearted, always thinking of others before herself. Her smile was beautiful, and from what I saw tonight, her body was beautiful too.  
I was brought out of those love struck thoughts when I felt her lips wrap around the head. My body shook and I let out a deep groan as her tongue rubbed me slowly and gently. It felt so good, a lot better than any other time I masturbated.

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

I couldn't help but smile when I heard him groan and felt his body shake. Whether he realized this or not, he was so cute in so many ways. I rubbed my tongue against the head of his member, since he seemed to really enjoy that, and I also started to suck on him gently.  
As I sucked and licked him, I felt his hand on the back of my head and running through my hair. "S-Sophie...T-That...F-Feels so good..." I heard him manage to say in between groans and churs. Okay, good, he was feeling really good, I thought to myself as I continued to suck and lick him.  
While I did this, I also wrapped one of my hands around his member and rubbed it, and I heard him chur louder at this. In a slow and steady pace, I rubbed his member with my hand while also sucking on it, but soon I could have sworn I felt his member harden more and get a bit bigger. In fact, it was throbbing too.

"Ngh...S-Sophie...I-I'm gonna..." He managed to mutter in between his loud groans, and I quickly realized what he meant. With a louder chur, he pushed his member a little deeper into my mouth and throat and I felt a hot and sticky fluid pour out and coat my tongue. I muffled a squeak as I swallowed most of the fluid. When he was done, I lifted my head and coughed a bit.  
"A-Are you okay?" He asked as he sat up and cleaned my face off with a wash cloth. I nodded and smiled up at him as he wiped the remaining traces of his ejaculation off of my face. When he was done, I laid back down with him and nuzzled up closer to him.

"Um...Donnie...Would...It be okay to stay in here for the night...? And not...Mention this to your brothers...?" I asked him softly as I covered my mouth and yawned, feeling exhausted.  
"I don't mind Sophie, and this secret will stay between us." He reassured me as one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders and the other pulled the covers over us. I cuddled up to him, laying my head against him as he rubbed my back and wrapped his other arm around me.  
_Heehee, so he likes cuddling too. God, he's such a sweetheart..._I thought as I closed my eyes and whispered to him "Goodnight Donnie..." "Goodnight Sophie..." Was I heard him whisper to me before blissful sleep took over us both.


	5. Attack (Part 1)

**(Sophie's POV)**

I cant remember how long I had slept, but when I woke up, I didn't feel Donnie beside me. However, there was a message on my phone that came from his number.  
_"Morning Sunshine, I woke up early since its mine and Mikey's turn to cook. Didn't want to wake you up. I'll bring you some breakfast when it's done x"_  
Sweet Donnie, looking out for me no matter what. It was so sweet that he didn't want to wake me up and let me sleep in. I decided to put my phone down and sit up a little against the pillows. It felt a lot like I was the wife in bed and the husband was making meals for me just to show his affections. It made my heart flutter when I thought about it that way.

My heart pounded even more when I thought about last night. Accidentally taking aphrodisiac pills led us to pleasure each other. I don't regret a single moment of it, surprisingly, even if I was under the influence in a way. With how shy Donnie is, I doubt that he would have done that for me.  
Now that I know that he and his brothers have heightened senses and mating seasons, I should be a bit more careful about how I am feeling. If Donnie could smell my arousal with the aphrodisiac, I'm sure that he and his brothers could smell it without the aphrodisiac.

I was stirred out of those thoughts when I heard Donnie clear his throat and walk into the room with a plate and glass of orange juice. A smile appeared on my face when he shifted awkwardly and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"G-Good morning Sophie...I uhm...Hope you slept well." Donnie stuttered a little as he set the plate on my lap. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was blushing from his cheeks being a pinky green. "Thanks Donnie...I um...Slept a lot better than usual last night thanks to you..." I said softly. It looked like he was blushing a bit brighter now.  
"Oh, u-uhm...No problem...I uh..I'm glad I was able to help you.." Donnie mumbled as he fidgeted with his hands. "Um, it looks like the aphrodisiac wore off. I apologize that you h-had to go through it...I was sure I left those in a different cabinet-" He started to ramble, and only stopped when I took his hand in mine.

"Donnie. Its okay...I..It will feel strange to say this, but...I don't regret any of it Donnie.." I reassured him as I stared into his Carnelian eyes. He looked back at me with a mix of shock and relief. "Oh, and um...I hope this doesn't sound too weird or anything but...I...Wouldn't mind doing that again..." I added before taking a bite of the eggs that were made.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Not only does she not regret what happened last night, but she would be willing to do it again. I could feel my chest and shell tighten a little at those words, it almost felt too good to be true. I never thought that there would be someone other than April that accepted us. Now this beautiful girl comes along and I can't help but feel excited.  
Throughout the weeks that we spent together, I saw that she was an amazing person. Sweet, maybe a little naive, but her heart is in the right place. I considered her to be a really good friend, or at least I thought we were friends.

Last night, I saw a whole new side to her. Yes she was under the influence of aphrodisiac pills, but seeing her lying on my bed as I gave her relief for her arousal, her body exposed to me, and hearing those cute moans of hers when I kissed her, touched her and licked her, I can't describe how amazing it was. And watching her as she returned the favor for me by licking and sucking me, God, I have to admit that she looked down right sexy.  
Her taste was amazing too, but it was how cute her moans were that nearly drove me over the edge. Maybe...It wouldn't be so bad to do that again some time.  
I was brought out of my thoughts when she cleared her throat and giggled. "Oh, s-sorry, I was spacing out." I apologized, and she simply giggled again. "Its ok Donnie. Um, what time is it?" She replied. "Its 11:30." I told her, and she looked serious for a moment.

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

"Oh, my shift in the bakery starts at 12:30." I told Donnie as I got up and put on a clean pair of clothes. He looked away as I got dressed and cleared his throat. "Well, um...I can escort you to the closest manhole." Donnie offered as I sprayed a light dose of perfume that smelt like vanilla and blackberries.  
"I appreciate that..." I said with a smile, then I put on my shoes and carried the plate and empty glass to the kitchen. I waved to the guys and walked down the sewers with Donnie. We talked for a little while about his projects and equipment, and soon we reached the manhole that was closest to the bakery that I worked at.  
"I need to run a few errands after I'm done with work. I will send a text and meet you at this manhole by 8:30." I explained to him, then I hugged Donnie. "I'll see you later Donnie." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and climbed up the ladder and went to the bakery.


	6. Attack (Part 2)

**(No one's POV)**

It had been a long shift, people constantly coming and going. Not to mention the unnerving feeling Sophie was getting from the guy in the corner who had been there all day and hadn't seemed to stop staring at her. _What was his deal? _She was happy to say the least when her shift was finally over.

She tried to scrub the tiredness out of her face with her hands, stifling a yawn as she headed towards the meeting point with Donnie. She tried to relax but couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling that seemed to follow her. The paranoid feeling of being followed, footsteps in the dark, murmurs in the air.

She looked behind her but couldn't see anyone. The streetlights barely kept the darkness at bay, but the area seemed to be empty except for herself. Maybe she shouldn't have offered to stay behind and clean up tonight.

"Hello? Is somebody there?" She didn't get an answer.

Shrugging to herself she continued walking. _Damn I'm late…_ she sighed as she checked the time. It had taken longer than she thought to clean up after her shift, now she was half an hour late and had probably kept Donnie waiting. She was going to have to find a way to make it up to him. Just as well she was only a street away from their meeting point.

Lack of sleep must really be affecting her if it was making her this paranoid. She tried shaking off the feeling as she turned the corner not really paying any attention to where she was going. Unfortunately, that meant she didn't see the person in front of her before it was too late and she was on her ass on the ground.

"Damn. I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention." She apologized embarrassed before looking up. She froze.

* * *

**Donnie's POV **

Raph was starting to annoy me. He had opted to come with me after yet another argument with Leo but all he had done so far was complain and it was not helping my stress levels. I checked my phone again, still nothing. She should be here by now, it wasn't like her to be late. _Maybe I should ring her? _That's when we heard it, a scream that could only belong to one person.

Raph and I were up on the surface before we could think, just acting on instinct and running towards the sound.

* * *

**Sophie's POV **

The cruel looking grin that the man wore made me freeze in place. I tried to apologize again but he grabbed me by the arms, yanking me to my feet with a grip that would leave a bruise. Pulling me into an alley, he shoved me hard against the wall, knocking the wind out of me.

"You sure this is the one?" He spoke to the darkness and two other men appeared.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Been watching practically all day."

"Pity. She's a pretty one. Why don't we have some fun first?" He reached for her when the other guy grabbed him, the one who had been watching her.

"We were paid to do a job. Let's just deliver her before you fuck it up and make things complicated."

The third guy pushed him away. "Back off granddad. We'll deliver her... in time. Go keep a look out."

I felt sick as the guy turned and left, leaving me alone with the other two. Having recovered slightly, I made a run for it but I wasn't quick enough. The taller guy easily grabbed a fist fill of my hair, pulling me back against him. I struggled and kicked against his grasp as he wrapped an arm around my stomach and chuckled.

"Aw. A feisty one? I'm gunna have fun breaking you."

I trembled as he shoved me against the wall again, the other man took hold of one of my arms and held me still. The taller one leaned forward over me, forcing his mouth on mine roughly before grinning at me.

"Scream for me darlin'. I do love it when they scream." I glared at him defiantly, shaking my head in refusal even though I was terrified. "Scream!" He demanded, wrapping a hand around my throat.

Tears blurred my vision, but I continued to refuse. He growled impatiently, ripping the front of my shirt open. He grabbed a fist fill of my hair again, yanking my head to the side before sinking his teeth into the pressure point just above my collarbone. I screamed. There was no way I couldn't. The pain was too much. His cruel smile returned to his face as he looked at me, my blood running down his chin. I felt weak, the urge to be sick threatened me as tears poured down my face.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" He said before forcing his lips back on mine. The copper taste of my own blood violating my mouth.

"Why are you doing this?" I sobbed.

"Oh honey, it's nothing personal." He said grin never leaving his face. "We were paid to do a job, now that we got you, we can see why he wants you. Can't let an opportunity like this pass." He forced his hand down the front of my pants, rubbing at my groin.

I push against him with my free hand trying to move him away. "Stop! Don't! Please stop!" I choked as panicked, breathing becoming heavier.

"I'll go easily on you if you scream for me again..." He laughed as I shook uncontrollably.

Still groping at my groin, he used his other hand to roughly squeeze the damaged tissue of my neck, forcing another scream to rip from my throat. I threw my head back, banging it hard against the wall making my vision swim. Suddenly both men were off me, crashing into the other side of the alley. I sank to the floor whimpering, throwing my arms up as a tall figure loomed over me. The figure crouched down in front of me, but I flinch when they reached for me.

"It's okay Sophie, we got you. You're safe..."

"D-Donnie?" I sobbed even harder, reaching for him, but he was shoved sideways. I yelled out his name, curling up as tight as I could, trying to wrap my ruined shirt around me.

"Picked the wrong time to play hero man, it's three against one."

"Your friend isn't coming, he currently dealing with my brother." Donnie spat.

"There's more of these freaks? What the fuck is it?"

Donnie threw them off him, reaching for his bo staff. "You laid a hand on my friend, right now I'm your worse fucking nightmare!"

"This freaks with her?" The shorter one turned to the other. "We weren't told that she had a couple of freaks protecting her! The job was supposed to be simple!"

"What do you mean job?"

The man just grinned cockily at Donnie. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Donnie growled, lunging for the taller one but he dodged his attack. He tried to land a punch to Donnie's stomach but yelled out in pain when it connected. Donnie smirked, before bringing the bo down onto the man's arm, effectively breaking it. The smaller one had crept up behind Donnie, jumping on his back, he sunk a knife into Donnie's shoulder. Donnie writhed in pain as the two men ganged up on him.

Shaking, I got to my feet. Donnie still couldn't dislodge the man from his back and the taller one walked towards him, knife in his good hand. I had to do something, even if it was only to buy him a little time. I weakly jumped on the man's back, I didn't weigh much but he wasn't expecting it, putting him off balance and making him stagger backwards.

He easily shook me off before connecting his elbow with the side of my face. I fell backwards, my head colliding heavily with the wall behind me. My ears were ringing and I was seeing white spots dance in the dark. I could feel something warm running down the back of my head, matting my hair. I heard a grunt as Raphael threw the guy off Donnie's back, apparently having finished with the third guys who had been standing watch. Now with it being two against two the men had no chance.

The fight ended as my vision began to fade. I felt hands run over my body, checking my injuries. I heard Donnie telling me that I was suffering from a severe concussion and needed to stay awake, but my body wouldn't obey. A weightless feeling came over me as I was picked up. The last thing I heard was Donnie cursing as my body finally gave out.


	7. Aftermath and Memories (Part 1)

**(Sophie's POV)**

_Huh...What happened...? _I thought as my eyes fluttered open a little. There was a bright light above me and I noticed I was in a medical bed. I then heard a sigh of relief come from four familiar voices and turned to see the turtles, with Donnie being right next to me. I wince in pain as I tried to sit up, only to have Donnie stop me.  
"Take it easy, you only just woke up. You've been out for 16 hours..." Donnie told me as he laid me back down and started to take off old bandages, clean the wounds and wrap clean bandages around them. I saw that Donnie had a bandage on his shoulder, and I swore I could vaguely remember what happened.

"Do you remember what happened?" Leo asked me, and I shook my head. "I barely remember anything..." I said softly with a guilty expression in my eyes. "Its okay, that's common with a severe concussion. Its lucky you didn't have any severe fractures on the skull." Donnie reassured me, but Leo still looked concerned.

* * *

**(Leo's POV)**

What Sophie didn't know was that Donnie and Raph told me, Mikey and Sensei about what happened. Sophie had been attacked, and it wasn't just some random attack either. From what Donnie told me, these guys were hired to capture Sophie, and that made me nervous. She couldn't defend herself, and now that she was injured, it made her a much easier target. The fact that these guys were left alive also meant that our existence was known to the person who hired these guys.  
After speaking with them, I talked with Sensei alone, and we agreed that the best thing for Sophie now was to stay here and recover, and once she recovered, we'd have to train her to defend herself. These guys wont give her a second chance to escape, that I knew for certain.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

Leo had told me that once Sophie recovered, we'd have to train her to protect herself. Logically, that was the best thing for her, but I still couldn't help but feel overprotective of her.  
It made my blood boil when I saw those men treating Sophie like some sort of toy, and I almost couldn't focus enough to tend to her wounds when I saw the extent of them. If Raph and I hadn't shown up, she'd either have died trying to fight back or be in the hands of the person who arranged the kidnapping. And when I had gotten stabbed in the shoulder, she risked herself to protect me even though she had sustained some blood loss from her wounds. She had to have felt very weak, yet she still found the strength to fight back. So there was some hope that she would do alright in training.

I could understand why Leo was nervous, someone hired these jerks to attack and kidnap her. I didn't want to freak out Sophie, so it'd be best to tell her when she's recovered a little more. When she looked up at us, I rubbed her shoulder. "Its alright. You're safe, try and rest up a little more alright?" I said to her softly, and thankfully she nodded and closed her eyes. I made sure her vitals were stable before stepping out with my brothers.

"Dude, its still kinda crazy. Someone hired those jerks to attack Sophie? Not cool." Mikey complained, and Raph nodded. "For once I agree with Mikey here. And I don't think this guy will give up so easily. We gotta hunt 'im down as soon as possible."  
"That's a bad idea Raph. Now that they've seen you and Donnie, they will come better prepared. Until we know who has a reason to harm Sophie, we help her learn to defend herself, and at least two of us make sure to watch from a distance." Leo told us, then he went to his room to meditate, which usually meant the end of a discussion.  
Leo was right though, trying to hunt the person responsible down would be like fighting blind with our hands tied behind our back. Its strategically better to train her and watch over her above ground from a distance until we can pinpoint who would want to harm Sophie.  
Still, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that Sophie knew who would try to do this. But at the moment, she has some short term memory loss, and stressing her out in the state she's in would only make things worse. Right now, she needs to rest and recover, we could talk to her about it later when she's more stable.

I walked back to the lab and dimmed the lights a little so Sophie could rest more comfortably. As I sat back in my chair and looked at her, I couldn't help but feel guilty that I wasn't there sooner. I lowered my hand and cupped her cheek gently, and as I rubbed her cheek in a very gentle manner, I saw her lean her head closer and nuzzle into my hand.  
It gave me peace of mind knowing she was here with us, with me..And seeing her so relaxed now, I couldn't help but smile softly. I looked up when I heard the door open and saw Raph. He hardly comes in here, which means he's just as worried about Sophie as I am.

"How she holdin' up?" Raph asked as he folded his arms. "Her vitals are stable and she's resting. I did a scan and thankfully the swelling in her brain has gone down. I'm quite surprised that with how hard she had hit the wall, that her skull didn't have any big fractures." I told him as I fixed my glasses with my free hand.  
"Heh, means she's a fighter for sure. I mean, she tried to help ya when ya got stabbed Donnie." Raph chuckled with a small smile, and I could see that he cared about Sophie too. A small part of me felt a little jealousy, but I pushed that aside, since he talked about her like a brother would talk about his sister.  
"She's kept our secret all this time Don. Don't say this to the others, but...She's like a little sister, so anyone who threatens her will get a beat down from me." He said and I nodded in agreement. "I wont say anything. I think you're right. Not all girls would fight back two guys trying to assault her."  
"Yeah, an' for a moment, I coulda sworn that when you got stabbed, before I got the guy off of ya, she had some sort of spark in her eyes. Anyway, when should we ask, about who would wanna hurt her?"  
"Well, its hard to say...I don't want to stress her out too much, especially with the head injury. Maybe in a couple of days, a week maybe. Until then though, its best that we don't push her too much."  
Raph nodded at this. "Gotcha. Your girl is special Donnie..." I blushed a bit when he said that. _Was she my girl_..? I mean, I cared for her a lot, and I wanted to be there to protect her no matter what. I could feel my heart race each time she was close to me or when she touched me, and earlier, when she kissed me on the cheek before leaving, I felt my heart beat even faster. I guess that there's no denying it now. I was a turtle in love.


	8. Aftermath and Memories (Part 2)

**WARNING! This part of the chapter contains graphic and sensitive material. If you or anyone you know has been abused, speak up and know you are never EVER alone.**

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

Its been about twenty days since the attack, and thanks to Donnie and the others, I started to feel better, physically anyway. Splinter had told me that I would need to learn to protect myself in case something like this happened again, and that he and the turtles would be willing to help me. So as soon as I was well enough, I began to learn the basics of martial arts and self defense.  
However, lately, I've started to feel...Angry. I had began to remember bits and pieces of the attack, and I just know that the person responsible for it was someone I knew. But for the life of me I couldn't remember, and it was frustrating.

During one of the training sessions, I was put against Mikey, and in one split moment, I remembered _him_...The man who made my life a living hell when I was a little girl. Out of anger, I managed to flip Mikey who was twice my size and knock him onto his back. Before I knew it, Splinter had stepped in.  
"That is enough Sophie."

* * *

**(Splinter's POV)**  
_Such rage in her attack. I must get to the bottom of this if she is to have any hope in recovering mentally.._I thought as I stopped her from fighting. Sophie seemed to snap out of whatever anger she had in her attack and started to apologize to Mikey.  
"I-I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me."  
"It's cool Dudette, I'm used to it. Ya didn't hurt me too bad." Mikey reassured her that he was just fine.  
"Sophie...Come with me." I told her calmly as I led her to another part of the dojo with the brothers following. I knelt down on a meditation matt and signaled Sophie to sit down in front of me. "Child...There was rage behind your attack...Tell me, what do you remember?" I asked her.  
She was silent for a few moments before she lowered her head to the point that her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. I then noticed a few stray tears falling down her cheeks, so I lifted my hand and wiped them. "It is alright to feel hurt child, but we will not judge you. What you say here, stays here...Understood?" I reassured her that no one would speak about her secrets, and she nodded in response.  
"O-Okay...I...I know, who was responsible for the attack. It was...It was one of my moms boyfriends. Mark Lester, he is a business man..My mom, well...She cared more about partying and drugs than raising me, and she thought Mark would be a meal ticket to have more money for her drugs..." She began, and I saw that my sons were kneeling down and sitting down around Sophie to give her comfort and support.  
I nodded slowly and motioned for her to continue. "I was...Around 8 years old when he showed up into my life. I just...Even as a little girl, I got a bad vibe from him. He seemed...Keen on impressing me and making me happy. I thought it was...Strange, but since my dad was so often away in the military, I...Did feel happy about having what I thought was another father figure around. Of course...That didn't last..."  
"A few weeks after I turned 9, he had started to, ask me to pose for pictures. This confused me, and I didn't understand some of the poses he wanted me to do. Sometimes, he'd have me take my clothes off and pose for pictures. I remember...Feeling ashamed..Embarrassed..And wanting to know why...But, I was also scared of speaking up..Anyway...It...W-Was only pictures for about 4 months...But then..."  
I saw and heard hesitation in her voice as she told her story, and I rubbed her shoulder in reassurance. "Take your time child..." I said to her gently, and she nodded as a few more tears fell down her cheeks.

"It was Halloween night, and, I had come back home from a friends house after a party..I kept myself in my room as soon as I came home, because I knew that was when Mark came by. I had hoped that just for tonight, that he'd let me be a normal little girl...I went to bed, then...I-I...I remember waking up at...M-Maybe 2 in the morning, and I saw him, s-standing over me and watching me with this...Look in his eyes...I-I..." She started to break down and cry, and I watched my sons sit closer to her, Donnie and Raph in particular to give her some comfort.  
"Sophie, my child...Speaking about it will help you to recover, and make you stronger mentally and spiritually. I understand it is difficult, but the truth shall set your spirit free. You have held it in for too long...Let us help you..." I spoke to her gently like a father would, and that broke her.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This guy her mom was sleeping around with was doing awful things to her. I moved my hand and held hers as she continued her story, although it made me and my brothers sick to listen.  
"I tried to scream, but he put a gag in my mouth and told me that bad things happen to girls who don't do as they are told. So I just laid there and cried as he hovered over me a-and touched me...I-I just...I felt like dying right there..." Sophie said in between sobs, and I saw Raph hold her other hand with one of his while trying to control his anger. I don't blame him for being angry, the thought that this guy made her feel vulnerable and dirtied was getting to me too.

"A-After he was done...H-He told me to never ever tell, o-otherwise I would face a lot worse, a-and that my mom and dad would die..." She said, then she turned her head away and I hugged her as Raph rubbed her back with his hand. Sensei also had a sympathetic look and he pet Sophie's head gently.  
"I-I did say it to my mother o-once...But, she didn't believe me...And instead slapped me for saying such a t-thing..So I-I kept it in for 9 years...I felt like, anyone who would stare at me...Knew I was a slut, cause t-that's what Mark kept calling m-me that night and the other nights h-he'd hurt me..."  
I rocked her gently as she cried against me. I saw that Mikey was close to being in tears too, he was always more sensitive than us. Even Leo looked upset as he closed his eyes and touched Sophie's arm.

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

I didn't know how long I had cried. I just remember crying myself to sleep in Donnie's arms, then waking up on the couch with the guys around me. They all were very understanding and kind to me. Mikey had saved some pizza for me for when I woke up, Leo and Splinter had some herbal tea to help me calm down. Raph was sitting one one side of me with his hand on my head, as if he were trying to comfort a sister. Donnie gave me a pain killer to help with the headache that came from crying so much and held one of my hands as he and Raph helped me to sit up so I could eat and have the tea and pain killer. While Leo, Splinter and Mikey all went to bed, Raph and Donnie never left my side. I was more grateful than ever to have them by my side. After eating the pizza and drinking the tea, I took the pain killer and laid back down after Donnie got up and sat down so I would be laying in his lap. He and Raph kept reassuring me that it was fine and that they didn't mind staying out here for the night. Eventually, I snuggled closer against Donnie and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**(Raph's POV)**

It was hard to listen to her story, even I felt nauseous listening to the sick details of how this jackass treated her. As soon as she fell asleep, I sighed. "She's had it really rough Donnie..." I spoke up as I sat in the recliner. "Yeah...She has...I just wish I could have done something..." He said as he stroked Sophie's head. I knew my little brother had fallen for this girl, and honestly, I'm pretty damn proud that he found her. Whether she realizes it or not, she's made my brother a lot happier than he's ever been about being himself. To be honest, she's made me more comfortable about being myself as well, which is why I respect her and love her as a little sister.  
"No way in hell will we let him touch her again Donnie..." I told him, and he nodded in agreement. "Never again...It will take time, but...Now she can live her life and not be afraid..."  
"Yeah..And even after that, we will protect her...That's a promise, on our honor as ninja's."


	9. Soulmate

**Warning! This chapter contains MAJOR sexual content. You have been warned.**

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

Three months had gone by and my training with the turtles and Master Splinter was going well. Of course, I always thought Donnie always went easy on me, so from time to time, I would train with Raph, who I knew wouldn't hold anything back. The first few times he kicked my butt pretty hard and Donnie would take care of any injuries I had, but these last few times I trained with Raph, we were even, which surprised him. He didn't show it, but I could tell he was impressed with how fast I learned martial arts.  
One night after a full afternoon of training with Raph and Leo, I was coming out of the shower room in a tank top and shorts when I noticed Donnie cover his nose and retreat to his room. _What was that all about? I just got clean...Unless...Maybe his sense of smell got more sensitive since that night..._I thought as I stretched my arms.  
"Yo dudette! Wanna play some games?" Mikey called from the couch. I gave a smile and nodded. "Sure, a couple of rounds couldn't hurt." I told him as I walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch. I figured I should give Donnie some time to cool down before going to see him.

After a couple of rounds of Mario Kart, I managed to beat Mikey by one race, which earned some cheers and laughter from his brothers.  
"Awww...You're good at racin' dudette!" Mikey complimented once he got over his disappointment. I laughed softly and took a sip of grape soda, which was my favorite. It wasn't as tangy as the orange and was more on the sweeter side, and hey, I'm a sucker for sweets.

I got up and said goodnight to the brothers, then headed for Donnie's room. Ever since I started staying more often, I had started to stay with Donnie in his room. I trusted him, and he's never let me down once, always protecting me no matter what. Plus, he was really warm so, bonus points on that.  
I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, only to see Donnie looking up at me in shock, his nose still covered. "Um...Are you okay Donnie?" I asked softly, then I noticed that there was a calendar nearby. As I took a closer look, I realized that tomorrow was the beginning of his mating season. _That explains how he seems to be more sensitive to my scent..._I thought, then I looked back at Donnie and walked over.

"S-Sophie...I uh...D-Don't take this the wrong way but...I-If you get any closer..." Donnie stuttered as he backed up against the wall on his bed. I stopped and frowned a little.  
"I know...Tomorrow is...Well..The beginning of your mating season...Is that why you're...?" I asked, and when he nodded, I gulped a little. I couldn't explain it, but...I wanted so badly to help him, even though I knew it would end up with us actually doing it.  
Ever since that man had done horrid things to me, I was afraid of actually doing it, wondering if those memories would stop me from finding love. But Donnie, he's been nothing but supportive and patient. He never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do, which is what you rarely find in men nowadays. Maybe...It wouldn't be so bad...To do it with him. So I did something even I didn't expect to do.  
I took off my tank top and shorts, standing only in my underwear, which was a light lavender with white lace. I held in a giggle and smiled when I saw him blush brightly. "Donnie...You told me yourself it gets bad if you hold it in...Besides. I...Wanted to thank you. Not just for saving me, but taking your time in training me, and...For always being there for me when I needed you. So...I want to thank you by...Giving you my body.." I explained softly, the thought of what was to come getting to me and making me feel a little aroused.

"W-W-What...S-Sophie...A-A-Are you s-sure...? W-We can't take it b-back once i-its done...Are you...R-Really okay with this?" Donnie stuttered, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I giggled softly, then regained my composure and nodded. "Of course. How long do you plan to keep me waiting like this..." I whispered and walked over to him, straddling his lap and nuzzling into his neck and shoulder. "Please...Put it in Donnie..." I whisper again, and that seems to do the trick. "Alright then..." Donnie moved me so I was on my hands and knees with him right behind me. I turned my head and saw him take off his shorts.  
I shiver as he grabbed my hips to steady me, and then he starts to push himself into me.  
"Mmmph!"

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

"I-Its tight..." I muttered as I barely pushed the head inside of her. I could see her love juices dripping out of her and run down her thighs. She's more than wet enough to accept me, and yet, her tightly closed lips resist my intrusion.  
"Haah...Mm...W-What's wrong...?" Sophie asked in between pants. "I can't get it in any deeper Sophie...Try to relax your body a little..." I told her as I rubbed her hips. I could feel her trying to relax her muscles, but her hole still resists.  
"No good...It still wont go in...Are you nervous...?" I asked her. "A-A little...Is that a bad thing...?" Sophie replied as she continued to pant. "Of course not..Its normal..." I reassured her, then I had an idea.

I stroked my member near the entrance of her hole to try and loosen her, and reach one of my hands under to stroke her clit. "Aah...!" She moaned as she arched her back and trembled in pleasure. That seemed to be doing the trick as more of her love juices spurt out. It seems that even without the aphrodisiac, she's very sensitive. I just need to make her feel so good that she'll lose all the strength in her body...  
I pull out and leave my member just outside and traced slow circles around her clitoris, which made her moan even louder. "W-Wow...Sophie...You're really sensitive aren't you? Those are...R-Really nice reactions.." I complimented her as I continued to touch her.  
"Mmm...! I-I can't move...W-What is...This...?" Sophie squeaked in between her moaning. "Don't worry. It just means you're really feeling it Sophie, it's your body's honest reaction." I reassured her as I started to stroke her clit a little faster.  
"Aah...Mmm...D-Donnie...Ahh..." Sophie moaned as she gripped the bed sheets. This was amazing, her love juices kept coming out. It looks like she's a lot less nervous now, so I move my finger and secure my hold on her hips to steady her, then I slowly push into her. Touching her seemed to work, as her once tightly closed lips now offer very little resistance.  
"Nnnyuhh...Haah...I-Is it i-in...?" Sophie asked as she panted even more now. "Yeah...D-Does it hurt?" "A little...B-But if this is...The worst of it...I-I can take it..." She gasped and moaned. "Alright but tell me if it hurts too much okay?" I told her as I lift one hand and stroked her hair.  
"I-I will..." She said, and moaned even more as I began to thrust in and out of her slowly.

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

"Haaah...Aah..mmph.." I could hardly speak as I felt how big he was. It felt, so good to feel him inside of me. Our bodies were slowly becoming one. "I-I'm sorry i-it took so long..." I apologized when he got deeper inside of me. I heard him chuckle and he leaned down, hugging me against him as he whispered "Its alright Sophie..." With that, he started to pick up a little more speed with his thrusts. "Aah! Aaah...Mmm...I-Its ripping, haah!" I squeaked out in between some higher pitched moans.  
"Those are really cute moans Sophie..." He complimented as he continued to thrust into me. "T-They're so cute...I want to hear more of them..." Soon I felt that he was all the way inside of me. "Ahh...Mmm...I-I feel it...S-Something hot and hard pulsating inside me...H-How is it for you...?" I asked him.  
"It feels amazing..." Donnie said with a groan. "If that's what you think...Then, feel free to enjoy me to your hearts extent..." I said in between pants and moans. "Yeah...I will Sophie..." He answered, and started to thrust even faster.

"Hah...I-It feels...Really good, so good that I...Feel dizzy each time I thrust in...I cant stop..." Donnie groaned as he held me a little tighter. "Its alright, you don't need to stop...Mm...K-Keep going...U-Until you finish..." I reassured him that I was okay with this. "A-At this rate...I-I might cum right away..." "That's fine too...But, you're welcome to keep going until you're satisfied..." I again reassured him, turning to look up at him and smiling at him.  
"Now that's a good idea..." Donnie whispered.

* * *

**(Donnie's POV)**

Hearing Sophie moan in such a cute and sweet way makes my heart pound even faster and harder, and my head go blank.  
"Aaah...Mmm...I-Its reaching all the way to my womb...Haah..." Sophie managed to say in between those cute moans of hers. I couldn't help but smile at her, then I thrusted a little harder and faster into her, lost in my lust for her.  
The urge to release rises in me and my desire for Sophie increases too. "Sophie...I-I'm about to cum..." I told her as I groaned a little louder. "O-Okay...Please...Finish inside of me...I-I want...To feel it in me.." She moaned softly. "Alright then..If that's what you want, I'll gladly oblige.." I told her and thrusted even harder.  
"Aah aaah...Haah!" She moaned even louder as I thrusted harder into her. "Nngh...S-Sophie..." I groaned out her name as I hugged her tighter to my body. "Ahh..! D-Donnie..." She moaned out, and with that, I pushed as deep as I could go and felt myself releasing inside of her.

"Mmmm! I-I feel it...I-Its pouring i-inside of me..I-Its so warm..." Sophie panted and moaned, then she collapsed onto the bed and I followed, making sure not to crush her as I propped myself on my elbows. It took me a few minutes to regain enough strength to pull out of her and lay down beside her. We were both sweating and exhausted, panting heavily to catch our breath.

* * *

**(Sophie's POV)**

_That...Was amazing..._I thought as I cuddled close to Donnie. Our bodies became one, and he had claimed me as his own when he finished inside of me. And to be honest, I'm glad it was him that I had my first consensual time with.  
"Donnie...I...I'm glad...We did this...I have no regrets when it comes to you..." I said sweetly to him as I looked up at him. He turned his head and looked into my eyes, and I saw nothing but love and adoration in his brown eyes.  
"Me too Sophie...I wouldn't take any of it back...I guess...This means that we're..." Donnie started, then shut up when I kissed his lips. "Mmhmm...It does...I am your mate now...And I-I...I couldn't be any happier..."  
My eyes watered with happy tears, and Donnie cupped my cheek in his hand. "Yeah...I know what you mean..I never thought...I'd find a girl...Much less one as beautiful as you..." He said as he kissed my forehead. With that, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. A Time for Truth (Part 1)

**(Donnie's POV)**

When I woke up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I then heard a small sigh of content and turned to see Sophie sleeping still with a smile on her face. It was then that I remembered what happened last night, and I couldn't help but smile too. We had made love, and become mates, and I couldn't be happier.  
I never thought that I would ever get this far with a girl, much less find one who didn't judge based on appearances..Sure Raph teased me a lot when we were kids about me being the last to ever get a girlfriend, and a part of me hoped for a brief moment that it'd be April. Of course, eventually I knew we wouldn't be any more than friends, and I had accepted that I probably would never find a girlfriend.

Then Sophie came into my life. She got along well with all of my brothers, even Raph. Of course, I thought she was beautiful, but it wasn't just her appearance that drew me to her. No..It was how beautiful her personality was. She was kind, an excellent cook, patient with others, and she always treated the people in her work place politely. I also saw how good she was with animals and younger children.

When I had heard about some of her past, how guys had treated her, it made me so sick to my stomach. It all made sense too, why the dark scared her so much that it sent her to a catatonic state, why sometimes she flinched when someone touched her from behind without her knowing, why she doesn't enjoy seeing conflict, and why she got tense and even scared when someone yelled, whether it was directed at her or not. I felt awful for not putting the pieces together before.  
Then again, she kept her past a pretty tight lipped secret. I figured she'd open up when she was ready, so I didn't ask her. I was afraid to push her too hard, afraid that she might hate me if I did.  
I just wonder..._**why **_didn't she tell me? From her actions, I know she trusts me and my brothers. And from what happened last night, I think it's safe to assume that she feels the same way I do. So maybe it was fear that compelled her to not tell me or anyone else sooner.

Did this Mark guy have such a strong hold on her that she would hold it in for 9 years? It couldn't have been just that. Was she afraid I wouldn't like her if I knew what had happened? Maybe that was it. Of course, I know better than to jump to conclusions, so when she wakes up, I'll talk to her. I just hope my plan doesn't backfire on me...

For now though, I'll just lay here with her for a little while longer. Usually I am at the lab by now, but...I think I can make an acceptation for Sophie. I may have had a crush on April before, but...This was the first time I ever fell in love. And it was a pleasant feeling. Now, I thought people were exaggerating on forums that I scrolled through on the Internet when they said that it felt like they were on cloud nine. But now that I've experienced it for myself, I knew that it wasn't an exaggeration. Love...No, **_true love_** was real. And after last night, Sophie was more precious to me than ever before. There was no way that I will ever let Mark hurt her again. Not ever, and that just wasn't me swearing on my honor as a ninja, but as a promise to the girl I've fallen in love with.


End file.
